


i remember you were laughing, so let's just laugh again

by httpsigh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, I listened to Dead In the Water by Ellie Goulding, Kinda inspired by that??, M/M, Old Harry, Old Louis, Suicidal Harry, Suicidal Thoughts, To The Moon, Young Harry, Young Louis, i'm actually quite proud of this, idk i liked it, if that makes sense, it's a bittersweet ending, it's basically where if someone's dying, it's not a big scene or gory but just a heads up to anyone, larry au, not a lot just some mentions or implying of it, trigger warnings up next, when writing this, you can see their life flash before their eyes with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsigh/pseuds/httpsigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the tale of harry and his beautiful louis is finally told. </p><p>or an au where harry is dying and he shows liam and niall, his care keepers, who the boy in the pictures is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i remember you were laughing, so let's just laugh again

"Do you need anything else, Harry?" Liam's soft voice asks, holding the cup of water delicately as to not spill any. The small room in which both are in is warm and spacious, with only a bed placed against the wall and a medium sized dresser to the right of it. The wooden floors have aged, filled with marks but add authenticity to the space- they were one of Liam's favorite things in the entire house. 

"This is it," Harry smiles dazedly, a sparkle in his green eyes, "I'm going to the moon."

"The moon?" Liam asks, though he knows what Harry means. Ever since he began to care for the old man, he had been told of the elder's wishes to visit the moon. It's never been explained, no matter how many times Liam had asked, Harry provided no explanation for his dream. It simply was. 

"He's waiting for me up there," Harry vaguely answers, glancing up at the ceiling. The ceilings were another thing Liam had grown to love in the old house. Not a single was identical, each a painting of small rabbits disguised as stars but never the same. He had never understood why the ceiling had been painted this way but he never asked, figuring if Harry wanted him to know, he would have told him. 

"Who is?" Niall enters the room, holding a fresh pile of bed sheets. He sets them down in a chair that usually remained empty- if it wasn't occupied by Niall or Liam. If both boys were asked, they would admit to feelings of pity as the days passed and dying man received no visits or calls. But they would never share that, in fear of angering Harry or making the him feel bad. 

"He is," Harry chuckles but it turns into a small coughing fit. His frail body shakes in the bed and he pulls the blanket around himself tightly. 

"Here," Liam says instantly, worry glazing the brown in his eyes, "Drink."

"I want-I want to share my life with him with you two, I want to show you who he is," Harry looks at the two boys in the room anxiously, waiting for their reaction. Liam's mouth falls open slightly in surprise as he stares at the man in the bed before him. 

You see, when someone is on their death bed, they have the ability to share their life with someone near them. It wouldn't be their entire life- that would take far too long. The memories shown were merely the strongest memories or the moments that had been passed on through the same process- distinctly remember for some purpose. All this was possible and it fairly easy. All you have to do is hold their hand. 

"Oh no, Harry," Niall begins to protest, his voice polite and leveled, "I couldn't do that to you. You need someone close to learn of your life, someone in your family. They would be a better option for you, someone to carry on your legend, mate. Not that I don't want to... it's just always been said it should be someone in your family."

"You're the only family I have left," Harry whispers weakly, his small voice slowly diminishing into nothing. He looks down at his wrinkled fingers, his face contorting in disgust at the freckles covering his milk skin and the small scars that decorate his frail wrist. 

"Okay," Liam speaks for the both of them, biting his lip nervously he continues, "Okay, Harry, we will learn your story. It would truly be an honor."

"Take my hand," Harry croaks, reaching out both his hands to the boys. It's one of the only times Liam has ever seen Harry truly smile, "You're going to meet him, you're going to finally meet him. And trust me, he's quite the charmer."

Harry laughs, his expression peaceful as the blonde and brunette take a hold of Harry's hand. Each shuts their eyes, feeling their minds going elsewhere.

-

"Who is that?" Niall asks quietly, pointing to the blurry figures- which slowly become more clear as seconds pass. Liam squints his eyes, trying to make out the shapes; they then widen slightly as he looks at the faces, his own face filling with surprise.

"That's Harry he's younger, definitely younger but probably not by much. Maybe a few years," he points out, but then frowns, turning his attention the smaller boy, "But I don't know who the other boy is. I've never seen him before."

"I've seen him somewhere," Niall murmurs thoughtfully, shutting his eyes for a moment. He tries so desperately to remember and then it clicks. His crystal blue eyes meet Liam's dark brown ones, "It's Louis."

"Who?" Liam's brow furrows, confused by the name Niall has just said. He's never heard or seen a Louis and has not clue as to why Niall had. 

"I saw a picture of the both of them," Niall explains, thinking back to the small photograph Harry had hidden away in a secret room he had discovered. The photo had been tucked behind a dresser Niall had been trying to move. It was filled with dust but still the two faces protected by the sheet of glass shone brightly, "There was- there was a old picture of them. It was in this tiny room I accidentally found. They-they looked happy. On the back it said it was Harry and Louis."

Before Liam can ask anymore questions, younger Harry begins to speak. Both boys heart breaks at the scene they're watching unfold- unable to to anything to help. 

_"You told me everything was going to be okay, remember?" Harry cries, clutching Louis' weak body with trembling hands, "You said you would be okay."_

_"Sor-so-sorry, I'm sorry, Haz," Louis stutters weakly, trying to lift his hand. Harry shakes his head, tears continue to fall and stain Louis' shirt._

_"Don't go where I can't follow," Harry continues to cry._

_The room is empty, leaving Louis and Harry alone. Louis lets out a slight groan as he tries to shift closer to Harry's warm body, "So cold, so cold."_

_"I got you, Lou, don't worry. I got you," Harry repeats, pressing his lips lightly against Louis' warm forehead. The world seems to be quiet as the two lovers are finally being torn apart. Harry is reminded of a taxi driver with a funny name and raven hair. Harry took the risk, he enjoyed it but now he was paying for it. Though he couldn't exactly say Louis was not worth it._

_"Haz," Louis coughs, watching Harry through his icy blue eyes. He takes a deep breath; continuing to shake in Harry's firm arms as he utters out a few more sentences, "Finish our house, yeah? Finish it and live a nice life in it. Take care of it; take care of it like you've taken care of me."_

_"I don't want to live there," Harry shakes his head, his voice cracking as he begins to protest, "I don't want to live there, not without you. I can't. I'm so sorry. I know you want me to be strong. But I can't. I can't do this without you."_

_"You can. Finish it, Harry, finish and make me a beautiful house. I'll be watching and when it's done, find someone to share it with," Louis tells him, a pained smile reaching his thin chapped lips, "Just finish it, yeah?"_

_"Lou-"_

_"Harry, please. That house is all that's going to be left of me when I'm gone," Louis begs, ignoring the tears beginning to stream down his pale cheeks- he needs Harry to this, to understand. His hands reach out weakly to touch Harry's face, "It's all I have left. It's all we have left."_

_"Don't go," Harry pleads, shaking his head once more, near hysterical and he pleads and pleads, "Just stay with me, stay and we'll be okay. We can be happy, Lou. What we finally wanted. We can be happy. Don't you want that?"_

_"We were happy," Louis corrects, sweat beginning to soak his backside but Harry doesn't care, "We will be happy."_

_"Louis," Harry sobs, burying his face into Louis' chest. Louis tries to smile again, his blue eyes looking up at the ceiling._

_"It's over," Louis begins to rub his hand against Harry's, forming small circles as a form of comfort. The action is rushed, as if Louis is trying to comfort Harry the most he can before his small portion of time runs out, "It's time for me to go."_

_"No, Louis, don't say that," Harry says firmly, "You still got life in you, you can win this battle._

_"Paint the ceilings," Louis murmurs, his breaths becoming uneven and painfully slow, "Paint them with the rabbits, fill our blank ceilings with the galaxy."_

_"Stay, Louis, stay."_

_"Rabbits in the galaxy," the smaller boy mumbles tiredly. His body suddenly becomes still and his life quickly leaves his eyes, glass orbs emotionless as they stare up- left behind. The small hand falls away from Harry's own._

_"Don't worry about a thing," Harry hums softly, tears falling silently down his reddened cheeks as he rocks back and forth, hugging the limp body close. The sounds that leave his sore throat can barely be heard, "Because every little thing, is gonna be alright."_

_His voice is weak and cracks at points as he continues to sing. Maybe Louis can still hear him._

"That's-that's their song," Niall whimpers, tears brimming the edges of his eyes as he watches the brokenhearted curly haired boy continue to sob, "I've heard Harry play it a million times on his little cassette player. I asked if he was big fan of reggae or something."

"What'd he say?"

"Said he didn't like that type of music at all, but someone close to him did and this was their song when they were young," Niall informs the brunette boy. Liam closes his mouth, watching as the sobbing Harry doesn't put down the cold body in his arms, determined to finish the song.

Without a warning of any form, Niall and Liam are drifted off into another memory.

_"I'm scared," Louis whispers, lips tickling Harry's neck, "I'm so fucking scared."_

_"Hakuna matata," Harry smiles, the words leaving his mouth without much thought. He watches Louis' blue eyes fill with confusion and his brow furrows._

_"What does have to do with anything?" Louis looks up, lifting his head from beneath Harry's chin._

_"It means no worries for the rest of your days," Harry sings the tune, watching fondly as Louis laughs loudly, his nose scrunching up. The sparkle in Harry's eyes hasn't seemed to faded- not yet at least._

_"You're a dork, you know that?" Louis says shyly, his pink lips still forming a grin._

_"But I'm your dork," Harry replies cheekily, easily showing off his dimples._

_"You make me sick with your cheesiness."_

_"Don't be scared," Harry begins seriously, "Don't be. I know it's hard because I know it's scary. If I'm being honest, I'm quite frankly scared to death about losing you but I know I don't want to spend your last months with me being scared. I don't want that. I want them to be happy."_

_"But I'm so scared, I can't just not be!" Louis cries, his tone exhausted as if he just wants everything to be over- and in a way, Louis thinks he does but he doesn't tell Harry that, "I'm dying, Hazza. I'm dying! In a year, I'm not going to be here anymore!"_

_"So we have until then to enjoy life," Harry hugs Louis tightly, wishing he could chase away the blue eyed boy's fears away. He doesn't want to be reminded anymore, he doesn't want to hear how time his Louis has left._

_"How are you not scared?"_

_"I told you I was."_

_"But you don't act like it."_

_"Someone once told me that the entire point of life was to have your hopes crushed. It was to take chance after chance, even when it seemed like the world couldn't possibly be so heartless as to break you just a little but more. But you know, we can't ever be broken," Harry pauses, watching Louis cautiously, "There's nothing we can do to prevent this. We both know it and we know it well. And Louis, when you're having your last breaths on Earth, I want to be able to say and know that you enjoyed them- that you enjoyed your last few months here to the point where your last breath was complete bliss. And we can't do that if we're scared, can we?"_

_"No," Louis looks down, "I suppose not."_

_"So don't be pretty boy," Harry says simply, trying to take his own advice, "Push your fears away, push them off a cliff and wave them goodbye."_

_"What if my fears can swim?" Louis replies, trying to push away his fears just as Harry had told him to do._

_"I'll help you drown them," Harry eyes water slightly, "I'll be with you every step of the way."_

"He was quite the poet when he was young," Liam chuckles, "Very insightful."

"It fits him," Niall shrugs, "I wonder what was wrong with Louis."

"I think it was some sort of disease or something, it kind of sounds like they know about judging from this conversation. It was probably terminal," Liam answers quietly, as if he spoke any louder, his voice would disturb the lovesick couple lying next to each other on the small twin sized bed.

The moment begins to fade away and in comes a new one, changing Niall and Liam's surroundings within seconds. It takes the boys a moment to notice they're at the edge of a cliff, two figure sit at the edge, feet hanging off, meters above the waves crashing harshly against the dirt. 

The two figures are Harry and Louis- years younger. Harry's smooth, white skin remains unwrinkled and his eyes are filled with life. Beside him sits a man with delicate features and piercing blue eyes.

_"You know, a couple months ago I would probably be in this same position debating whether or not I had the guts to jump," Harry sighs, watching the sun begin to set along the horizon. The sky is painted with various colors- pink, yellow and blue whirl together to form a beautiful mixture._

_"Well I guess the situation has changed then," Louis chuckles, inching his body closer to Harry's so he could place his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiles at the movement and wraps his arm around Louis' waist, "Hopefully it has."_

_"Louis, would you marry me?" Harry says casually, letting the question roll off his tongue without the words becoming a jumbled mess, "If I asked, would you want to marry me?"_

_"Of course," Louis replies easily, nodding his head, "But why would you want to marry me?"_

_"Well, then I could kiss you anytime I wanted," Harry responds._

_"You can do that now," Louis points out, chuckling at Harry's sheepish smile._

_"Yeah, but now if anyone asks or has a problem with it, I can say I'm just kissing my husband."_

_"Then yes, definitely."_

_"Good, good," Harry smiles._

_"It's great to see you so happy, Haz," Louis whispers truthfully, blue eyes shining with fondness, "It's really great."_

_"Wouldn't be anywhere without you, Lou," Harry responds just as quiet, turning his head towards Louis. He stops at a certain point, his lips only centimeters away from Louis' thin ones, "I think I'm falling in love with you, Louis Tomlinson."_

_"That's a relief because I think I already have," Louis says before smashing both their lips together._

"Can they get even more cheesier?" Niall groans, shifting his eyes away from the kissing couple. 

"They're in love," Liam's eyes soften, "Let them be." 

"Is that what being in love looks like then?" Niall asks, plopping onto the short green grass. 

"I think so, if someone ever asked, I would used them as a prime example," Liam responds, watching the couple in wonder.

"Do you think we'll see their wedding?" Niall questions.

"I don't know if they had one, we would have already seen it," Liam points out, "Or maybe Harry doesn't remember, and considering how in love he is with Louis, I highly doubt that." 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." 

"Isn't it so amazing these two found each other?" 

"What do you mean?" Niall prompts, looking at Liam curiously. 

"There's billion of people on this planet but these two meet and look what happened? They fell in love and completely shifted each other's worlds for the better. It's just amazing."

"Slow down there, Payno," Niall chuckles, "Don't even think about confessing how you're in love me right now, I'd probably die from diabetes from how sweet this conversation is getting."

"I'm not in love with you," Liam rolls his eyes, "You fart too much for me." 

"Hey!"

"Doesn't mean I don't love you!" Liam laughs, "Just can't really handle your farts 24/7."

"Dick," Niall mutters as the scenery begins to change. 

"This is too early to be his," Liam mumbles, watching nurses run around the delivery room as the woman on the bed continues to scream, "It's too early... unless he doesn't remember twenty years of his life..."

"His mother must have passed it to him or maybe it's not his mom," Niall suggests, watching in disgust as the doctor's begins to prep the woman on the bed. He's never been good with hospitals- not that he would admit that to Liam. 

"No, no, it's a timeline... we started a few years before where we were originally and then we move backwards, earlier and earlier. So this should have been at the ending..." Liam's brow furrows as he tries to understand the glitch.

"Maybe it won't be in order because this isn't his memory? Maybe this is when he was given the memory," Niall explains. 

_"I'm going to count to three, on the count of three, you have to push as hard as you can," the doctor says calmly, turning to his side to make sure there is a nurse, "1...2...3... Push!"_

_The woman on the bed grunts as she pushes. Her dark brown hair is matted with sweat and her hand clutches tightly on to the one of the man beside her, her fingers turning nearly white. She breathes heavily, gasping air in and out when she stops. The doctor looks up at her with soft eyes._

_"I see the head, we're almost there, Anne," he cheers, a smile appearing on his face, "Just a few more pushes-"_

_Anne doesn't wait any longer and continues to push, taking deep breaths of air in between. With one last scream of pain, a baby's cry fills the room. The doctor is handed a clean, white blanket to wrap the screeching baby, "Here, it's a boy."_

_"Harry," Anne cries softly, though they are tears of joy, "Harry Styles. My baby."_

_Suddenly the heart monitor on the left of the hospital bed beeps unusually fast- very fast, too fast._

_"W-What's happening?" the man beside Anne demands, his voice shaking, "Is she okay? Someone do something!"_

_"Mr. Styles," a petite nurse dressed in blue scrubs begins, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I need you to wait outside."_

_"Is she going to be okay?" the man nearly shouts as he is pushed out of the room. He watches anxiously through the small window as the baby is removed from his wife's arms and as more nurses and doctors crowd around the woman on the bed._

_Ten minutes later, the doctor exits the room. He wears a solemn expression, his brown eyes softening with pity, "Mr. Styles-"_

_"Please call me Des," the man says weakly, "Des is fine."_

_"Des," the doctor corrects, watching the breaking man cautiously, "I'm sorry, we did everything we could."_

_"Please," Des' face crumbles, "No! This can't be happening! She was okay! I was just with her!"_

_"Mr. Styles, please-"_

_"I said to fucking call me Des!" he roars, stepping closer to the doctor, "How could you let this happen!"_

_"Step back," the doctor orders, "If you don't, I'll be forced to tranquilize you."_

_"How could you let this happen?" Des screams, ignoring the doctor's threat. Before Des- or anyone for that matter- can do anything, a nurse launches herself the burly man. She doesn't hesitate to stab the needle into a safe place and release it's contents._

_"This all your fault, I loved her, I loved her," the man slurs, his legs becoming wobbly as he sways slightly before collapsing to the floor. The small crowd in the waiting room is standing out of their chairs, gasping in shock as the nurses move the unconscious man into a separate room._

"Wow," Niall huffs out, "Well that's tragic."

"Very," Liam agrees, "I didn't know Harry's mum died. I mean I knew she had, but I though it from old age or something. He didn't ever mention growing up without a parent."

"Harry wasn't the most open person, remember?" 

"Yeah," Liam looks away, wiping at his eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No I'm not."

"You are!"

"No."

"Yes!"

_"Gemma Styles! Get down here!" a hoarse voice hollers- it's followed by stomps before a young girl rushes into the living room. Her brown hair is knotted and matted with oil and her clothes are in an even worse state; holes decorate her stained yellow shirt (which is almost two sized too big) and her leggings are marked with dirt and grass. The burly man continues to speak, motioning to the cries coming from the corner. There's a baby, lying on the cold floor, "Get him out of here. I can't watch TV with him around."_

_"But don't you want-"_

_"I said to take him!"the old man says loudly, his brown eyes beginning to fill with fury. Gemma squeaks and rushes to the corner, picking up the baby easily. She shushes him softly, rocking him slightly._

_"Look at his eyes," Gemma points out weakly, watching the baby's small eyes as she hold the young boy carefully. At the sight of Gemma, the baby smiles a toothless grin and laughs. Gemma grins back, "They're green with a little blue on the inside. Isn't that weird?"_

_"He's weird," their father grumbles, not looking away from the old television playing in front of him. He sits on a stained, ripped and plush chair- with one bottle of beer in his hand and a remote in the other. Without a sound, he takes another chug of alcohol, "Take him upstairs and if he cries, you're both going to get it."_

_"Yes, daddy," Gemma's eyes widen slightly as she rushes to take her baby brother upstairs, "Harry, please, I need you to not cry tonight-"_

_On cue, more wailing comes from the small body and Gemma tries the hush him, "No, Harry, sh sh, it's okay, it's okay. Just please don't cry."_

_"Gemma!"_

_Gemma ignores her father's yells, crying as she tries to soothe the baby, "C'mon Harry, don't cry, don't cry. C'mon, baby, hush little baby don't you cry..."_

_"I thought I told you to keep that thing quiet!"_

_Loud thumps near the two children. Gemma yelps when she sees her father's shadow, quickly placing Harry in the corner, protected by a small table- it was better than nothing. Before Gemma can react, her father slaps across the face, sending her to the floor. She gasps in pain and tries to stand, "Plea-please, dad, not tonight. Not in front of Harry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry. Just not in front of him."_

_"I don't give a fuck about Harry," the violent man snarls, delivering a few kicks to the girl on the ground. At this, Harry begins to cry louder and louder._

_"Shut up!" the father screams. He turns to Gemma, "Make him shut up!"_

_Gemma gathers her strength and scrambles off the floor towards Harry. She wraps his arms around him, rocking him back and forth just as she did before, "Sh, sh, Harry, c'mon now, no need to cry," she sniffles, "See everything's okay now?"_

_Harry somehow seems to understand because he nods his head slightly and yawns. The baby doesn't make a sound as his sister continues down the hall, limping into their shared bedroom. She places him on large bed, tucking a thin pillow beneath his head. She starts to hum, "Don't worry about a thing, cause every little thing is going to be alright."_

"That was their song," Liam corrects, referring to when Harry had sang it earlier as he clutched onto the Louis' lifeless body, "And now I'm sad."

"This kid lived the most tragic life I have ever heard of."

"You know we don't see all his memories, we see his happy one's too. At least we're supposed to," Liam scratches the back of his head, noticing they was quite the lack of happiness in the memories they had seen.

"Liam," Niall pauses, "What if all the sad memories is all he has left?"

"You know," Liam ignores Niall's question, "We haven't seen if Gemma dies. Not that I want to, I'm just saying we might see it."

Almost instantly, the two boys appear in a clean hospital room. There is a woman lying in the bed, her breathing stabilized by a breathing machine. Her long blond hair is brown at the roots- showing she obviously dyed it earlier in her life. Beside her, sits a young man with long, curly brown hair. His face is buried in his hands but he's sniffling.

"Is that-" Niall begins.

"Harry and Gemma," Liam confirms sadly. 

_"H-Harry," a weak voice croaks out. Harry's head shoots up, his green eyes widening in surprise. Quickly, he springs out of his uncomfortable chair and rushes to the bedside._

_"Gem! Oh my god, you're awake! Let me go get a doctor. I'll be right-" Harry rushes out, already out leaving when Gemma's hand wraps around Harry's wrist weakly. She looks at him through saddened brown eyes._

_"Take my hand," she tells him, a shy smile (very similar too Harry's own) on her bruised face. Harry's confused for merely a second before he is hit with realization- a sad, sad realization._

_"No," Harry shakes his head, "Gemma, it's not that time yet. You still got a little while on this planet."_

_"Take my hand," the woman repeats, holding her hand out for Harry to grasp. Harry stares at the hand for a moment, debating his options. He opts for the hand and closes his eyes, taking hold of the frail, trembling hand._

"So that's where I think he got those memories from," Niall says as the scenery begins to change once again.

"Yeah, but her death seemed so unimportant," Liam tries to place his finger on it but something felt off.

"It did happen awhile ago," Niall tries.

"No," Liam disagrees, "I think he altered his memory, something probably happened and he doesn't want to remember it."

"Well, we'll never know." 

_"Do you want anything to eat, Haz?" Louis asks from the doorway, resting his body against the large white frame. He appears years younger, with a thinner and smaller frame._

_Harry shakes his head, not even glancing up from his book. Louis frowns, "You haven't eaten all day, baby."_

_"You won't love me if I'm fat," Harry says quietly, his sad green eyes looking down in shame, "No one will."_

_"Is that why you've been skipping meals?" Louis presses, watching Harry- who doesn't answer and merely turns the page. Louis can see the tears he's battling._

_"You just deserve so much better," Harry croaks, "So much better than me."_

_"Babe, " Louis replies, his voice soft as velvet. He takes a step towards Harry, wrapping his hand delicately around Harry's thin wrist, "I'll always love you. I'll love you if weight forty pounds and I'll love you if you weigh two hundred twenty pounds. I'll love when you're ginormous, so big that I can't even find your dick."_

_A laugh escapes Harry's mouth and Louis continues with a smile of satisfaction on his face, "And you put that down in stone, I will love you even if I can't find your dick."_

"That's actually kind of cute," Niall laughs, "I think me and Louis would have been great pals."

"It would be me, you, Harry and Louis and we'd only be going in one direction," Liam thinks aloud, placing his hand on his slightly bearded chin. Niall looks at him confused.

"And what direction is that?"

"Up."

"Why do you have to be so fucking cheesy," Niall shoves Liam playfully. The next memory places them at a bridge with cold ocean below. There seems to be a crowd gathering so Niall and Liam rush to see what the commotion is about.

_"Harry!" Louis screams, sheer horror filling his face. He stands a few meters away from the edge of bridge, "Harry, get down from there!"_

_"Can't do that, Lou," Harry laughs slightly, his tear filled eyes looking at the dark sea below him. The wind is blowing forcefully, almost trying to push Harry down._

_"Please, Harry, there's better ways to handle this. We can get help. I'll be there for you-"_

_"That's what you said last time!" Harry cuts off, his voice accusing._

_Louis flinches, "I know, I messed up, I messed up so badly but I need to fix it and if you want me to, you have to let me. I can't try to fix it if you jump off this bridge right now."_

_"Then maybe I don't want you to fix it," Harry states emotionless. He looks down at the waves crashing over one another, picturing Louis' blue eye color._

_"I'll help you through this, I promise-"_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep," Harry mumbles bitterly._

_"I know you don't believe in love," Louis begins, his heart nearly beating out his chest. He rubs his sweaty hands against his dark grey joggers and takes a deep breath, "I know you don't think I can possibly love someone like you but I aim to prove you wrong. I hope one day you can wake up happy and believe that I fell for you, because god I did, I fell hard. And if you would just grant me this one wish, if you could just step down, I would be honored to help you to that morning."_

_"What if it fails? What if everything turns to shit?"_

_"Let's go home," Louis says softly, slowly inching to Harry's trembling body. He grabs Harry's arm gently, as to not scare the suicidal man. Taking his time, Louis is able to guide Harry off the edge of the bridge and back into his arms, where the curly haired man begins to sob, flooding Louis' shirt with wet tears. Quietly, Louis rubs his hand in circles on Harry's back, "It's okay, Haz, we'll get through this- me and you, together. We can get past this."_

"I didn't even know our Haz was suicidal at some point," Niall says sadly.

"There's probably a lot we don't know about him."

"Shut up!" Harry laughs loudly, running down the hallway, his bare feet slapping against the cold wood floor. There's another shout that comes from behind Harry and Niall gasps, plastering himself against the wall as Louis runs after Harry.

"You know they can't touch us, right?" Liam rolls his eyes, following the pair, "We're like ghosts."

"I knew that," Niall mumbles. 

_"What was that Styles?" Louis shouts, a mischievous look filling his eyes. He checks the first room, popping his head through the doorway, "I know you're here, somewhere. You can't hide forever."_

_"You sound like a serial killer," Harry states from behind Louis before dashing into a room. Louis grins, quickly following._

_"Are you serious?" Louis cackles, clutching his stomach as he falls back against the wall. Harry pouts, freezing as he tries to squeeze his abnormally long legs through such a small window. Wiping away a few tears, Louis looks up, "You thought you would fit through that? I mean- you're skinny, Haz, don't get me wrong but have you seen how tall you are?"_

_"It was worth a try," Harry defends._

_"I don't even think I could fit in that."_

_"Your ass wouldn't let you."_

_"Excuse me?" Louis raises an eyebrow, "You've crossed a line."_

_Before Harry can protect himself, Louis runs towards him, a smile on his face. Their bodies crash against each other and they fall to the floor in a fit of giggles. Louis mounts himself on top of Harry, straddling him, and without a second thought begins to tickle the larger man, "Say Louis Tomlinson is the bestest!"_

_"Never," Harry laughs._

_"Say it!"_

_"Louis Tomlinson..." Harry gets out, squirming uncontrollably, "Is a wanker!"_

_"You're going to regret that!" Louis continues to tickle Harry but begins to wiggles his entire body, nearly giving Harry a lap dance._

_Harry's eyes widen, "Louis Tomlinson is the bestest."_

_"Well know I know how to get you to do things," Louis smirks, walking out of the room._

"Oh my god," Niall cackles, "That was one of the funniest things I have ever seen! I want Louis to be by best friend!"

"That position is already taken," Liam huffs, a pout forming on his face as he crosses his arms.

"I want Louis to be my friend," Niall corrects to which Liam nods his head mumbling, "Better." 

_"That's disgusting," Harry wrinkles his nose, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He places the metal spoon in the bowl as he enjoy the ice cream melting, "How do you put tobacco in a cupcake?"_

_"How do you put a dick in your mouth?" Louis retorts, grinning as he takes bite of the large cookie in his small hand. He then grabs a can of soda off the table, "No but in all honesty, it is quite disgusting."_

_"Like, this is for a Girl Scout party! Do you not remember that?" Harry exclaims, watching as the baker on the television combines the ingredients._

_"May I remind you, you ate a sushi flavored cupcake once," Louis points out, setting down his half empty soda._

_"I threw up an hour later," Harry replies, eyes never leaving the screen, "I could not be a Cupcake Wars judge."_

_"Me neither," Louis agrees, belching out a burp, "I am not a man of many flavors. I like chocolate."_

_"I thought you liked vanilla," Harry raises an eyebrow._

_"Nope," Louis shakes his head, "I like chocolate."_

_"No, I'm pretty sure you like vanilla," Harry smirks._

_"No, I don't, I'm pretty sure I would know what-" Louis stops abruptly, "Did you just- I'm actually more of a vanilla fan. Definitely more of a vanilla fan."_

_"That's a shame because I've always thought chocolate was better," Harry laughs at Louis' reaction, receiving a playful smack on the head, "Just kidding, Lou, nothing could beat vanilla."_

"They may be disgustingly sweet but they're funny and that makes up for it," Niall sighs, watching the couple in happiness. Liam hums in agreement. 

Both are unaware as they appear in a classroom. They have no idea what could possible be here that's important to Harry but they wait patiently to find out. 

_There's a strange man in the front of the room but none of the students seem to mind. Though he does leave behind a foul odor, the man is kind. He smiles warmly at the filled classroom as he makes his way up to the front._

_"If you love someone," he says, running a hand through his greasy brown beard, "If you love someone, you love them with all their scars and flaws."_

_"What if their scars are a ugly?" a jock asks, his group of friends laughing at the question but the man at the front doesn't take it as a joke. He answers the question seriously._

_"Then you don't love them," he deadpans, "Or you're an asshole. Either one."_

_That response quickly silences the snickering group, causing them to look down in shame. Before the unknown man can say another word, police men enter the room, "Sir, please come with me. You have no right to be here on this property during school hours. You are under arrest for trespassing."_

_"I was just sharing my knowledge!" the man cries out as the officers place handcuffs on his wrists and begin to force him to move, "Don't forget it kids, don't forget it like I did!"_

"That was short," Niall comments as the scene starts to change again. 

"It was still meaningful though, I mean yes the being dragged away by police would be a reason to remember this but so is what he said."

Within a few moments, the scene has whirled into a completely different one. Niall and Liam are squished beside Harry, who seems unfazed or unaware of their presence. It doesn't take either of them long to realize they're cramped inside a a small taxi car. 

_"You look normal," the taxi driver says, listening to the radio playing softly as he drives down the empty road. The corner of Harry's lips quirk up into a small, faint smile as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth._

_"I'm sad."_

_"Everyone's sad," the stranger responds easily, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song. His brown eyes shine with curiosity as he looks into the rear-view mirror, sneaking a glance at his gloomy customer, "I'm Zayn."_

_"Harry."_

_"Why are you sad Harry?"_

_"I don't know," Harry shrugs, looking out the cab window, watching as the scenery passes by quickly- mainly blurs of green but occasionally a burst of color from a small village, "I just am."_

_"You're young, mate. Don't let life get you down so soon," Zayn smiles warmly, eyes focused on the road, "You've still got miles to go, places to see."_

_"Life is dumb," Harry states bluntly, crossing his tattooed arms over his black tee shirt, "It's very very dumb."_

_"Life isn't dumb. Life is funny. It has a funny way of working out," the raven haired driver says thoughtfully, "It has a funny way at doing everything but humans still want it. They fight to live."_

_"Not everyone will fight," Harry admits quietly, glancing down at his dirtied shoes shamefully, "Some people want nothing more than to end it."_

_"But they always regret that, don't they?" Zayn speaks calmly. The sun is shining through the windshield, wrapping warmly around him, "They always wish they had stuck around because our problems are temporal. They won't last forever and ever thing will work out."_

_"It won't always work out," Harry argues, sending Zayn a pointed look, "It won't always be a happy ending."_

_"You're quite the pessimist, aren't you?" Zayn chuckles, shaking his head. He notices the farther they drive, the sun begins to hide behind clouds and soon the sky is covered in a grey, murky color._

_"Not a pessimist," Harry defends, a small smile on his face. It's then Zayn realizes the boy has dimples, "No, not a pessimist. I'd say I'm realistic. I don't want to get my hopes up when they're only going to get crushed."_

_"But that's the point!" Zayn exclaims exasperated, finally turning to look at Harry. The car has come to a complete halt and Harry is too involved in the conversation to even notice that he's arrived at his stop (and so is Zayn), "That's the entire point, Harry! We were meant to hurt and have our hearts broken until we think the pieces can never be put together because everyone who has tried has only made it worse, leaving an even bigger mess for you to clean up. We were meant to love until our body can't contain the happiness anymore- to the point where we share it with someone. We were meant to destroy and we were meant to rebuild from the ashes. Just because something is over, doesn't mean something new can't start. We were meant to hope. We were meant to hope and hope and hope, watch our dreams be crushed but to not give up because we were meant to keep going."_

_"But what if I'm too far gone?" Harry asks weakly, his voice slowly crumbling._

_"Then you come back," Zayn says simply, "You come running back because you know that isn't what you want. You know you want to fall in love, you want to find the one and you will one day. You just have to wait. But I guarantee you; there is no one over there. There is no one who will love you anywhere near as well as they would here on Earth."_

_"Just come back?" Harry's raspy voice cracks, green eyes slowly filling with crystal tears, "Just like that?"_

_"Just like that," Zayn nods his head, his voice warm and soft, "Just like that."_

_"And what if I don't like it?"_

_"And what if you do?" Zayn responds, smiling when Harry doesn't respond, "You'll just have to find out. Life is about risks, Harry. It's about doing something even when you know the world may be against you because you have the slightest chance at succeeding."_

_"Do you love someone, Zayn?" Harry asks, his eyes watching the driver curiously._

_"I do," Zayn says thickly, shifting slightly in his seat. He turns the radio off, allowing Harry to speak interrupted._

_"Do they know?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I know they don't love me," Zayn replies, suddenly feeling insecure. He couldn't even take his own advice. He tries to, he really does but the fear of falling scares him to death so he holds out. But he won't anymore, "And that's okay because I will find someone else."_

_"When you find that person, the person you truly love, you better tell them. You better scream it from the rooftops and write in the constellations in the sky. You say it, and you say it loud."_

_"I will," Zayn laughs, "Oh I will. I'll write on the walls, I'll write in the sky, I'll write it anywhere their eyes can see and maybe they'll understand just a slight bit how much I love them."_

_"Good, they'll be quite the lucky lover," Harry says playfully, nodding his head, "And you know why you should?"_

_"Why?"_

_"There is nothing worse than the feeling of being unloved," Harry says quietly, just as he's about to shut the door, he pops his head back in for a moment, "Oh and Zayn, I think you're pretty."_

_With that, Harry closes the car door and steps out into the harsh winter. He walks down the street, without a glance behind himself._

"He's never talked about Zayn," Liam comments as the scenery begins to change, mushing into a rainbow of colors.

"He's never really talked about anything," Niall shrugs, "I don't think he wanted to relive it all. I wouldn't, definitely not the Louis thing. And from what I'm seeing, I figure he was not the happiest of the bunch as he grew up."

"Then why is he sharing it with us now?" Liam questions, "Why show all of this now? Why relive it all on his last moments here?"

"So then someone will know his story, someone will know who Louis was and who Harry was," Niall supplies, wandering a few feet away as he looks around the new world he's entered. 

_"Don't you think this one's better?" a boy asks. He appears to be in his early teens but he's not Louis. He has big round eyes, his irises the color green- just like Harry's. A few feet away, Harry is shuffling through a rack of tee shirts._

_"Are you talking to me?" Harry says surprised, pausing at his spot in the rack. The boy looks down shyly and bites his lip nodding, twisting the metal part of the hanger in circles._

_"Yeah..." the boy scratches the back of his neck, "I know you don't know me or anything but that means your opinion will unbiased right? And I have to clue which on to get and the wedding is only in two days and I still haven't gotten anything wear."_

_"Calm down," Harry smiles, his voice warm, "I'll help you."_

_"Thank god," the boy sighs as he holds up the two shirts._

_"Hm," Harry says thoughtfully, glancing between the two, "The one on the right."_

_"Will you come with me to try it on," the boy blushes, "You don't have to if you don't want to!"_

_"Sure thing," Harry laughs, "Lead the way."_

_"I'm Jarod by the way."_

_"Harry, and tell me Jarod," Harry begins, "Why is your shopping at Sears for a wedding outfit?"_

_"I work part time at Kentucky Fried Chicken," Jarod grins charmingly, "This is a luxury in my eyes."_

_"Oh, I see," Harry giggles, allowing the boy to slip behind the curtain and try on the shirt._

_"So," Jarod steps out, "How does it look?"_

_"Good," Harry nods, recalling the words he had heard when he was younger he says, "I think you look pretty."_

_"Pretty? I was going for the more macho handsome look," Jarod pouts._

_"Fine fine," Harry laughs again, "You look very macho handsome in that shirt."_

_"Alright, thank you so much Harry!"_

_"Yeah, sure thing," Harry smiles, wandering away into the store._

"What was the point of that?" Niall asks, confused by the previous memory.

"I don't know, maybe we'll find out later?"

"Yeah, maybe," Niall answers, distracted by the change of scenery again. __

_"Gemma, what if they don't like me?" young Harry asks, looking up at his sister, "What they all hate me?"_

 _

The siblings are in a dirty kitchen. Plates have piled up in the sink but Gemma plans on washing them when Harry's at school. She also hopes to clean the house a little before she has to study for upcoming exams. 

"They won't." 

"Yes they will." 

"Don't worry about a thing," Gemma smiles as she sings, packing small snacks in brown paper bag, "Because every little thing is gonna be alright." 

Harry continues the song, grabbing the lunch bag before running out the door to catch the bus which was bound to come any minute now. Gemma watches quietly from the window. 

_

"She's singing the song again," Liam smiles, "That was definitely their song." 

"Yeah, definitely," Niall agrees, looking around. There at an open area, it's not a field but it's covered with grass and dirt. In the middle, Liam can make out a small figure- he assumes it's Harry. Another figure nears the boy quickly, making twigs snap with every step he took. 

_"This is my spot," a voice says, though they doesn't sound angry. Harry turns to find a small boy with bright blue eyes and clear, light skin._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Harry responds immediately, "I can leave if you want me to-"_

_"No," the boy interrupts, "Don't leave. I can share."_

_"Do you come here a lot?"_

_"Only when my mum takes my sisters to the park. What about you?"_

_"Only when my dad is sleeping, but he does that a lot."_

_"Sleep?"_

_"Yeah, he even takes more naps than I do!"_

_"Aren't the stars pretty?"_

_"They really are," Harry says, eyes not even remotely close to the galaxy displayed in the sky. He's focused on Louis, "You're quite pretty."_

_"You think so?" Louis blushes, "I don't like my teeth, they're too spaced out. But at least it makes it easier to whistle!"_

_"Well I think you are," Harry frowns, his small features forming into a childish pout, "So you are automatically pretty."_

_"I don't think it works like that," Louis responds quietly, blue eyes still looking up at the sky._

_"It does, my sister said it does."_

_"My mum said Santa and Easter Bunny were real but they aren't," Louis points out coolly. He didn't really believe that, he had just heard some older girl at school say it and he wanted to impress Harry._

_"Well, I think my sister's right and because I think you're pretty, you are," Harry states stubbornly._

_"Alright," Louis finally gives in, "Just for tonight though."_

_"Why just for tonight?"_

_"Don't you know that everyone needs to be reminded they're pretty?" Louis asks, finally glancing at Harry(who stares back at him curiously, waiting for him to continue), "No? Well, everyone needs to be told they're pretty. If not, they'll forget it."_

_"Is that why you didn't think it worked like that Louis? Because you haven't been reminded that you're pretty in a while?"_

_"Boys can't be pretty, boys are handsome," Louis retorts, not answering Harry's question._

_"I think boys can be pretty and handsome."_

_"No because girls are pretty and boys are handsome."_

_"Fine, fine," Harry laughs, "Louis, I think you're handsome."_

_"Thank you Harry," Louis genuinely smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "I think you're handsome too."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Do you know what a constellation is?" Louis asks, turning his view back to the stars._

_"A constant ration?"_

_"No!" Louis giggles, "A constellation, it's like a group of stars that make a picture."_

_"Well now I know, but I've never see one."_

_"Do you see the bunny?"_

_"What bunny?" Harry looks at the stars, trying to find the picture Louis saw._

_"Just look closely, you'll see it," Louis responds softly, watching fondly as Harry's eyes search frantically throughout the sky._

_"I found it!" the small boy cheers, "I see it, Lou!"_

_"You see it?"_

_"Yeah!" Harry points, "Look, there's the ears and the paws and look! The moon makes the stomach."_

_"It does," Louis grins, "Glad you see it too."_

_"Louis!" a womanly voice calls out, "Louis! Sweetie! C'mon, we're going home."_

_"If you ever need me," Louis says hurriedly, trying to ignore the shouts from his mother, "I'll be on the moon. If you ever need me, I'll be waiting for you on the moon."_

_"On the moon?" Harry repeats, the moonlight shining into his jade green eyes._

_"Yeah, on the moon," Louis laughs as if Harry had just asked the dumbest question possible, "Where else would I be?"_

Niall and Liam stand at a distance, not that they could be seen from the past Louis and Harry. Niall sucks in a breath, "So that's how they met?"

"That's so... it's so sad," Liam croaks, "Everything makes sense."

"His ceilings," Niall murmurs, a sad smile on his face, "The stars and rabbits..."

"He always told us we were pretty," Liam adds, "And we thought he was pedophile."

"Isn't it just such a weird coincidence that they found each other after so many years and even got married?" Niall says in awe, staring at the fading memory of young Harry and Louis.

"It wasn't a coincidence," Liam replies, watching as they return to the normal world. His brown eyes land on the still body on the bed. Tears rush to his eyes as he nears the mattress, spotting the white curly hair. Harry's jade green eyes stare emptily at the ceiling, watching the bunnies jump through the galaxy of stars. 

"What was it then?" Niall asks weakly, looking down at Harry's pale face. A tear rolls down his cheek as he notice's Harry thin pink lips, the corners turned up as if he was smiling. Liam licks his lips and croaks out an answer quietly, shutting Harry eyes. 

"It was fate."


End file.
